The subject matter herein relates generally to coaxial connector assemblies.
Radio frequency (RF) coaxial connector assemblies have been used for numerous applications including military applications and automotive applications, such as global positioning systems (GPS), antennas, radios, mobile phones, multimedia devices, and the like. The connector assemblies are typically coaxial cable connectors that are provided at the end of coaxial cables.
In order to standardize various types of connector assemblies, particularly the interfaces for such connector assemblies, certain industry standards have been established. One of these standards is referred to as FAKRA. FAKRA is the Automotive Standards Committee in the German Institute for Standardization, representing international standardization interests in the automotive field. The FAKRA standard provides a system, based on keying and color coding, for proper connector attachment. Like jack keys can only be connected to like plug keyways in FAKRA connectors. Secure positioning and locking of connector housings is facilitated by way of a FAKRA defined catch on the jack housing and a cooperating latch on the plug housing.
The connector assemblies include a center contact and an outer contact that provides shielding for the center contact. The center contact is typically a socket that receives a pin contact. Conventional sockets do not allow for a large enough catch circle to reliably capture the pin contact. The pin contact may miss the catch circle and become wedged between the center contact and the dielectric holding the center contact. An unreliable electrical connection may occur in such situation and/or damage to the center contact and/or pin contact may occur.
A need remains for a coaxial connector assembly that may be manufactured in a cost effective and reliable manner. Additionally, a need remains for a coaxial connector assembly having a socket that reliably captures a pin contact during mating.